


Mine to love, but not to keep

by Sinning_Grace



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartache, Stay tuned for next time folks, Will Romance bloom between them?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinning_Grace/pseuds/Sinning_Grace
Summary: Eileen has been bothered by Howard's late distant behavior towards her. Has she done something to upset him?





	Mine to love, but not to keep

**Author's Note:**

> May write a sequel of people like it.

**Mine to love, but not to keep**

Who would have thought that a young strong woman as herself would dream about romance? So many buildings in Bluebell were made with her own hands and, unknowingly to her, with a bit of help from the Harvest Goddes she even cleared up the tunnel! Despite all of these accomplishments she still craves the feeling that the townsfolk have already experienced; Love.

Love has existed in many ways in her life, love from her loving parents, love from her trusting friends and lastly love from the warm town she spend her last few years of her youth. Eileen isn't the person to be selfish, she helps where she can, doesn't try to bribe more money out of her clients that she needs and tries to keep up her relationships with the various strange individuals that she has come to call friends. 

This time- This time she wants to be selfish. Only this once, she wants to take a step towards a direction that she has put off limits for most years of her life. She has directed all her time towards her career, now it's time for some change. 

... 

The morning air licked on her warm skin, creating goosebumps on her arms. Softly she rubbed her gloved hands to keep herself warm. The requests were already hung upon the bulletin board in the center of the small cozy town. With certain steps she made her way to it, inspecting the chores that the small papers include. There amongst the requests laid a pastel pink post note with a neat cursive handwriting that she knew by heart. 

_Trouble!_  
_Requester: Howard_  
_Requested Item: Material Stone x_ 2  
_Oh nooo! A leak! That means I'm going to have to fix the roof myself! Can somebody pleease give me the materials? I'm begging, here! ♥_  
_Reward: Black Tea (Can), 188G_

__

A leak? Why didn't Howard ask her to take care of it? Doesn't he believe in her abilities? No, that's ridiculous! Still it bothers her greatly that the restaurant owner didn't lean on her. Maybe...maybe he didn't want to be in her presence? It's for the best if she asks him herself! That will clear up the doubts swirling in her head!

Swiftly she ripped off the request, noting that the small pastel paper gave off a faint smell of rose perfume. The ginger couldn't help but laugh at this fact, it's so like Howard! That's one of the reasons why she likes him so much, perhaps even love? Now it's not the time to wrestle with these confusing feelings. 

Her stand oozed confidence, as she entered Howard's home. No one was at the counter. She fixed her classes. Of course, today is his day off! The door was open, so he must be home.

"Howard, are you upstairs?", the carpenter loudly questioned. 

"Eileen? Is that you dear? Wait down stairs. I'll be there in a moment!~" 

His high-priced voice erupted butterflies in her belly. She smiled softly, knowing this feeling all to well. 

Firm steps snapped her attention towards the stairs and as predicted the tall burly blonde stood at the entry. He shoot her a childish smile. 

"Oh my! What brings you to little old me?" 

Old? Howard isn't much older than her. Yes, he does have a daughter, but so could she, if she got married at a young age. Her grip on the paper in her hand loosened. Raising the small piece into Howard's view. 

"You could have asked me to help you, you know? How comes you put up a request instead?" 

The tall male looked conflicted by the anger spiked up in her clear blue irises. His eyes shifted. 

"Ah! So you saw it? I was hoping that you wouldn't see it. I... I didn't want to bother you. You do so much for the town-for me. I didn't want to trouble you more than I already have."

His sincerity touched her deeply. Her gaze softened, turning the brewing storm in her eyes into a somber sky. 

"Howard... ", her strong hand grasped his bigger ones, "... we're friends, aren't we?" 

The unique blonde raised his head at her small voice, locking eyes with Eileen. His voice was much deeper this time, surprising her greatly. She rarely saw him this serious. 

"Yes, we are and that's the problem. It's not that I don't want to be friends with you. You're a very special person to me, yet you remind me so much of... them."

Them.

He could only mean his late partner. She understood that she wasn't being as secretive with her feelings as she hoped. He noticed and didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to give her false hope. It doesn't mean that she wouldn't be upset by his answer. 

"I... I understand."

As if she was burned, her grip lost strength on his hands, taking a step back. Howard restrained himself to follow her. The flame in his eyes weakened as he continued his explanation. 

"I do feel something for you. Feelings that go beyond friendship, still I don't want to risk this wonderful friendship for something so uncertain. I want to fall for you for you and not for an illusion. I'm not asking for you to wait for me, Eileen. Nobody will be able to take their place, but perhaps with time my heart can make room for someone new."

A single tear ran down her pale face, breaking the male's heart. He didn't move to dry her tears. He knew it would make things for her more difficult. Amazed at herself, she spoke in a firm voice. 

"My heart has already decided and so have I. I can't force you to love me back and I don't want to be a replacement. If you have made up your mind, come see me."

Those words have marked a silent promise that Howard won't be able to forget. Her back even now, stood wide and strong, showing no weakness, though her tears betrayed her front. For the second time, the burly man felt as if he has lost an important part of his life. 

Behind the door of their storage room leaned his daughter, hearing every word that happened between her father and Eileen. Disappointed, she sighed her father's name. 

╔════════════════════════╗  
Pleasure of love lasts but a moment.  
Pain of love lasts a lifetime.   
-Bette Davis  
╚════════════════════════╝


End file.
